Por cien años y más
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: -Hermione está embarazada. -Lo sé...*Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.*-Pero sabes que te amo a ti...-¿Por cuánto tiempo Ron? ¿Hasta que esa criatura nazca?-No, te amaré por cien años… Por cien años y más. WEASLEYCEST con un poco de lemon


Enero de 2008, en Godric's Hollow, una hermosa pelirroja de 25 años se despedía de su esposo con un tierno beso en los labios..

-Lamento irme, pero tengo una pequeña misión, no tardaré más de una semana, lo prometo.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo

Y sin más, el pelinegro se desapareció, y ella entró rápidamente de nuevo en su casa, para cambiarse de ropa y alistarse para la visita que pronto recibiría.

-¿Ginny? ¿Ginny estás en casa?

Claro que estaba, esa persona que estaba en la sala de su casa lo sabía perfectamente, lo que en realidad quería saber, era si su esposo estaba ahí.

Sin demora, la pelirroja bajó literalmente corriendo desde el segundo piso, para detenerse en el último escalón.

Y observó por unos segundos al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Era él, por el que había estado esperando por un largo tiempo, cada minuto de cada día ella respiraba y vivía con la esperanza de estar en los brazos de ese hombre que le hacía sentir miles de cosas con sólo acariciar su mejilla.

Pudo notar el parentesco entre ellos; su pelirroja cabellera, y que aún existían algunas pecas en ambos rostros.

Y es que, ese, la persona de la que ella estaba segura que era el amor de su vida era su propio hermano; Ron Weasley.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, él habló.

-Hola enana ¿dónde están James y Albus?

-Con mamá, Harry los llevó hoy temprano.

Él le sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan suya, ladeada, con la que expresaba todos los sentimientos que sentía por su _hermanita menor, _era una mirada llenar del más puro y tierno amor.

Y era correspondido.

Ella, cortó la distancia que había entre ellos, brincó y arrojó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, para después plantarle un beso apasionado, él, respondiendo rápidamente la abrazó por la cintura y giró con ella unos segundos, antes de separarse por falta de aire.

Ambos rieron, y se miraron de una manera en la que supieron que todo eso era real, y que ninguno quería terminar con el momento.

Continuaron abrazados, juntando sus frentes, de vez en cuando se besaban, cada uno pensaba algo.

Ella, recordaba su cumpleaños 16, cuando se le entregó en cuerpo y alma al hombre que la abrazaba en esos momentos, y, a pesar que fue un poco antes cuando ella supo que lo amaba, fue hasta ese entonces que supo que era correspondida, que _su hermano la amaba._

Él recordaba años más recientes, de cómo su amor, incestuoso, pero aun así un amor muy fuerte, había sobrevivido a muchas pruebas de la vida, como la boda de ambos, el primer y el segundo hijo de ella, y la primera hija de él.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, él sabía que su primer y único amor sería su hermana Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Ella se separó un poco de él.

Ahora estaban sentados en el sofá, él acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de su amada cuando esta se separó, y en vez de besarlo, como él esperaba, ella bajó la vista al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Hermione está embarazada.

Ginny se había enterado hacía pocos días, su cuñada se lo confesó muy feliz, sin saber lo que esto ocasionaba en el corazón de la pelirroja.

-Lo sé

Su respuesta fue tan sincera, y ella notó la felicidad que reflejaba, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Entonces él le levantó la barbilla, y viéndola a esos ojos castaños que él amaba le susurró

-Pero sabes que te amo a ti

-¿Por cuánto tiempo Ron? ¿Hasta que esa criatura nazca?

-No, te amaré por cien años… Por cien años y más.

Ella supo que era verdad, de la misma manera que supo que estaba enamorada de él, que supo que sólo él la mantendría a salvo, que por él, ella era capaz de todo, supo que él no le mentía; la amaría siempre.

Al igual que ella a él.

-Esto no está bien Ron, no lo está y tú lo sabes bien…

Pero eran hermanos, y lo que había entre ellos no podía ser.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Te amo Ginny, te amo y te amaré por siempre...

-¿Hasta que tú corazón deje de latir?

-Incluso después de eso…

Y ella lo besó, lo besó con un frenesí algo raro en ella, pero eso no evitó que él lo disfrutara.

Ginny posó sus manos en el cuello de la camisa de su hermano, y comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón, disfrutando cada segundo.

Él, sabiendo por el camino por lo que eso llevaba, y sin romper el beso, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

La recostó en la cama como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, y un instante después él estaba junto a ella, ambos recostados de lado, sin parar de besarse

Y se dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Te amo

Él, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la besó, la besó como si fuera el último día de su vida, mientras que con su mano bajaba el cierre del vestido que ella tenía puesto. Ella se levantó ligeramente, para facilitarle la tarea de quitarle el vestido, que cayó segundos después al piso junto a la camisa de Ron.

Él se sentó, para admirarla unos segundos, a esa chica que tanto amaba, antes de posarse sobre ella y comenzar a besarle el cuello.

Ella disfrutando cada caricia, recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo con sus manos, deteniéndose unos segundos en una cicatriz que tenía, producida por una de sus misiones como auror.

Él ahora bajaba poco a poco, dejando un rostro de besos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, notando como a esta se le erizaba la piel cuando llegó a sus pechos. A él le encantaba eso, saber que era el único que provocaba esas sensaciones en su _hermanita._

Le desabrochó el sostén, y acariciaba y besaba cada uno como su fuera un niño pequeño.

Ella sólo suspiraba y lanzaba gemidos, susurrando

-_Ron…_

Él se detuvo, y ante el quejido de su amaba, subió para volver a besarla con amor. Ella, con un rápido movimiento giró, para que ahora fuera ella la que estuviera arriba.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para recorrer el cuerpo de ese hombre que tanto amaba, deteniéndose un poco en su cuello, para aspirar ese aroma, mezcla de sudor, colonia y ese ligero olor característico de él, todo eso junto, provocaba una sensación embriagante en ella.

Le quitó el resto de la ropa al pelirrojo, para después volver hacia su cara, observar esos ojos azul que ella amaba desde que tenía 16 y besarle con amor.

Él volvió a posicionarse arriba, y quitándole las bragas a Ginny, se inclinó un poco sobre ella y le penetró con delicadeza, como la primera que lo hicieron.

Ginny amaba eso, que, a pesar de todo él seguía siendo dulce y tierno, cuidándola en cada momento, preparado para detenerse por cualquier objeción que ella pusiera.

Pero esta jamás llegaba.

Ella levantó la cadera, para sentirlo más profundo, para sentirlo más cerca y más dentro de ella, porque era él y sólo él quien la hacía sentir plena y satisfecha.

Él aumentó la velocidad y llegaron juntos al clímax, él la abrazó, solo para sentirla cerca de él y relajarse.

Cuando sintió que ella le rodeaba su cadera con su delicada pierna y comenzaba a besarle el cuello de nuevo.

Ambos sonrieron.

Ese día se dedicaron a amarse, cambiando de posiciones y de habitación, pero siempre demostrándose su amor, ese amor que a pesar de ser secreto y prohibido, era sincero, puro y real.

* * *

Aún después de muchos años, ella lo amaba, lo amó eternamente, a pesar de que ambos tenían una familia ya hecha.

Y como recuerdo de ese amor, después de nueve meses de ese encuentro apasionado, nació Lily, una pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules como los de su padre, aunque eso sólo lo sabía ella, ya que a los ojos de todo el mundo, su hija Lily Luna, sólo tenía un gran parecido con su "tío".

Ron cumplió su promesa, la amó, amó a su hermana como un hombre ama a una mujer, más que cualquier hombre ha amado en su vida, he incluso después de muerto él recordaba cada roce, cada caricia que compartieron, recordándose que ella, Ginebra Weasley fue, es y sería el amor de su vida.

Porque él tenía razón, ellos se amarían **por cien años y más…**

* * *

**De acuerdo, es la primera vez que escribo algo así de... detallado :S**

**hace poco descubrí que amo esta pareja, y me propuse escribir mi propia historia, ya que algunas que leí sólo hablaban de su relación sólo sexo sexo y más sexo; yo no quería eso.**

**Quise poner más detalles de los sentimientos de ambos, poniendo presente, pasado y futuro, y a pesar que me sentí extraña al escribirlo, debo decirlo... Me encantó el resultado :3**

**Opiniones son aceptadas :)**


End file.
